


A Visit

by CathLean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, 104th Training Corps Shenanigans, Bad Humor, Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Gen, Injured Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), One F-bomb but otherwise G-rated, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathLean/pseuds/CathLean
Summary: The 104th kids finally get to speak to their injured captain.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 254





	A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny drabble, and also my first post ever!

They nervously walked into the small room, stomachs tied up in knots, and wracked with guilt for not even wondering what had happened to their captain and their commander. Hanji seemed fine, and was standing up, looking out of the window when the Scouts came in. Levi, on the other hand, was laying on a pallet, heavily bandaged up, and paler than usual.

The Scouts could hardly be blamed, though, for assuming that their superiors were okay. Levi and Hanji were just always there. From their early days in the Corps to their new life in Marley, those two were a constant presence in their lives and had a huge impact on who they were today. If not for Hanji's insatiable desire for knowledge, they wouldn't have tackled the Titans in the way they did. If not for Levi, they'd still be hesitant and fragile, afraid to seriously fight other humans. He taught them that an enemy was an enemy, and that their lives and the lives of those they cared about, meant more than any inner struggle with morals and right and wrong.

Mikasa felt especially guilty over the disconnect she felt between herself and the small man in front of her. Regardless of their difficult beginnings, she had to admit that Levi always cared about their safety. He never expected the Scouts to be as good as he was, nor did he push anyone beyond their innate capabilities; he simply required everyone to do their absolute best. She never felt completely comfortable around Levi, but she did always feel some sort of connection and commonality with him.

"Try not to crowd around the bed too much", Hanji advised, "You'll make him nervous. I've gotten an elbow to the chin twice for approaching him at the wrong time."

Jean spoke up first; the other Scouts still had trouble adjusting to how assertive he'd become. "Captain, it's us. W-we haven't seen you in a while and finally got a chance to check up on you. How are you feeling?" They all waited with bated breath to see if or how their captain would respond.

"...how do I feel....", he said, voice rough from disuse. "I feel great, Kirstein. Just fucking great. I could twirl around on the bed with joy, that's how gr-"

Hanji guffawed. "Knock it off, Grumpy, they're just worried about you. After all, you did lose, what, 3 fingers and the full use of your right eye."

"Yeah! We're just here to see how you feel, and maybe keep an eye on you."

"...really, Springer? Keep an EYE on me? Was there no better way to word that?" Connie turned beet red and went to stand as far away from the bed as possible. He was still intimidated by his captain, bedridden and injured or not.

Mikasa stepped forward to intervene. "What Connie meant to say was that he...we are all concerned about you and wanted to know if you...", she hesitated. Should she go for it? She took a deep breath.

"We just wanted to know if you... needed a _hand_...with anything."

A hush came over the room. Hanji broke the silence with a snicker. Connie nearly choked trying not to laugh. Armin face palmed, and Jean looked as if he wanted the floor to open up under him.

"Mikasa. Please come closer", Levi beckoned towards the side of the pallet he was on. Mikasa nervously came closer.

He reached up lightly punched her in the arm. "You absolute asshole. Yes, I need a hand. And a new eye. And, by the looks of things, a new squad. I hate all of you. Go away."

She smiled softly. "We're all really happy to have you back."

"Yea, I'm...I'm glad you all aren't dead or whatever. Blah blah, something something no regrets."

Everyone smiled. It would take time before he fully healed, but they had a hunch that their captain was going to be okay.


End file.
